Conviction
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Pour Natasha, il y avait des gens qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver. Clint, quant à lui, avait toujours cru aux secondes chances. [Spoilers concernant les grandes lignes de Civil War, et le clip du film "The Team vs Bucky"]
**SPOILERS CONCERNANT L'INTRIGUE DE CIVIL WAR, ET LE CLIP DU FILM, "THE TEAM VS BUCKY"**

* * *

Ces couloirs, Natasha les avait arpentés de nombreuses fois en tant que membre des Avengers à plein temps, dirigeant aux côtés de Steve ceux qui avaient été leurs nouvelles recrues après la quasi fin du monde de l'année dernière, où la planète bleue avait bien failli dire adieu au petit pays qu'était la Sokovie, terre natale de Wanda et de son frère Pietro, suite à une expérience robotique de Stark s'étant avérée dangereuse et destructrice à souhait.

En ce temps, Natasha s'était vue comme l'un des six instruments se dressant continuellement entre les gens mal intentionnés et la paix fragile que l'équipe du Captain tentait désespérément de maintenir, avec plus ou moins de succès. Ils étaient tous parfaitement entraînés, et au cours des derniers mois, avaient fait preuve d'un esprit d'équipe sans pareil. Chaque victoire était collective, méritée, mais rien ne pouvait être pris pour acquis. Certes, ils avaient survécu à tel ou tel assaut, arrêté à temps tel terroriste ou autre partisan des forces obscures, cependant rien ne pouvait garantir qu'il en serait de même le lendemain. Alors, ils s'entraînaient, s'entraidaient toujours plus, chacun apportant un plus indéniable à l'équation finale.

Les dégâts étaient bien évidemment toujours de la partie, et même si rien n'avait égalé New York et son invasion de Chitauris, ou encore le bain de l'Héliporteur du SHIELD dans le Potomac, ils restaient importants. C'était principalement ce qui avait conduit le gouvernement à s'en mêler, et même si ce dernier n'avait cessé d'avoir à l'œil les activités des super-héros, cette fois-ci avait été différente en bien des points, et avait causé la scission qui existait désormais au sein de la troupe si unie que représentait autrefois les Avengers.

Avant, tous se battaient dans l'espoir de faire une différence, de changer les choses en quelque manière que ce soit. Le Bien contre le Mal, les super-héros contre les super-vilains. Aujourd'hui, c'était leurs différents qui les séparaient, leurs opinions qui les divisaient et, s'il le fallait, leurs poings qui s'entrechoqueraient.

Tony Stark n'était pas un homme de demi-mesure, et en tant que tel, était prêt à aller très loin pour défendre ses convictions, et pour récupérer l'homme qui était à l'origine de ce conflit entre les deux clans. Voir Stark se ranger du côté du gouvernement était ironique, et aurait pu avoir quelque chose de comique si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi graves, ou si elles n'étaient pas sur le point de dégénérer de manière incontrôlable. Si c'était la guerre que Steve et son refus constant de se ranger aux côtés de l'homme de métal voulait, qu'il en soit ainsi, il la mènerait de front, son assurance et l'équipe qu'il avait rassemblé faisant sa force.

L'affrontement n'avait jamais effrayé Natasha, et il s'agissait d'une cause qui méritait d'être défendue. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était ses frères d'armes qui se retrouvaient de l'autre côté de la ligne, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir ni l'envie ni la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si le cas se présentait, elle savait pertinemment comment les choses se dérouleraient, le scénario se jouant parfaitement dans sa tête. Tony contre Steve. Wanda contre Vision. Et, inévitablement, elle se retrouverait contre...

« Clint, » souffla-t-elle en distinguant la silhouette de l'archer s'approchant à pas mesurés. Il était habillé en civil, mais elle ne put que remarquer l'arme glissée dans le holster lui enserrant la cuisse, qu'il ne cherchait aucunement à cacher. Ils vivaient tous des temps où il valait mieux sortir couvert... et armé.

« Natasha, » salua-t-il comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier, et comme si rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie d'y croire. Mais se raccrocher à ce genre d'espoir n'était pas d'une grande aide lors d'un conflit, et pouvait coûter la vie à un soldat trop sentimental. Car c'était bien là la situation : ils étaient tous deux au cœur d'une tempête qui menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant. La question était de savoir ce qu'elle laisserait intact après son passage, et ce qu'elle briserait en mille morceaux. Quelles miettes pourraient être recollées après coup, et quels débris il faudrait abandonner sur place, à défaut de pouvoir les sauver. Comme cela avait été le cas pour la triste Sokovie.

Clint arriva à la hauteur de Natasha, et imitant son amie, s'appuya sur la rambarde de l'étage supérieur du quartier général des Avengers, scrutant le vide et écoutant le silence comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Avait-elle douté à un seul moment de le voir sur le champ de bataille ? Non, elle le savait concerné par tout ce que les Accords comprenaient. Un contrôle absolu des activités des super-héros signifiait l'abandon total de secrets vis-à-vis de l'État, et il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Pas quand quatre vies précieuses dépendaient d'un secret longuement gardé par l'ex agent.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, » dit-il en observant sa camarade de plus près. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il déduirait de ses cernes et de son air crispé qu'elle était un peu chamboulée par les récents événements. Mais Natasha n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait ses émotions prendre le contrôle, et elle était passée pro dans l'art de les dissimuler au plus profond de son être. Peu importait que ses amis les plus proches, ceux qu'elle considérait sans toutefois jamais l'admettre comme la seule famille qui lui restait et qu'elle avait appris à aimer se déchiraient aujourd'hui autour de ces stupides Accords.

Quand Barton avait quitté tout ce petit monde pour entamer une retraite durement gagnée, il était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se produire. Les premiers temps, il lui était arrivé de passer par le QG pour voir comment évoluait chacun, si Natasha se remettait notamment de la disparition si soudaine de Banner (Laura avait tellement insisté sur l'existence d'un lien entre leur amie et le Bon Docteur que Clint avait fini par y croire), ou encore si Wanda allait réellement mieux et ne laissait pas son chagrin l'envahir complètement et l'empêcher d'avancer dans la nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait en partie offerte.

Il n'avait pas été déçu : Nat s'était retrouvée propulsée au rang de second de Steve dans la gestion de l'équipe et s'en sortait vraiment bien. Elle était à sa place, et il n'avait jamais été aussi fière d'elle.

La jeune Maximoff avait quant à elle développé des capacités qui dépassaient tout ce que Clint avait bien pu imaginer, et était d'une aide précieuse à toute l'équipe. Certains murmuraient que le lien particulier unissant la sorcière à l'ancien majordome virtuel de Stark, connu désormais sous le nom de Vision, n'était pas innocent dans la progression spectaculaire de la jeune femme. Après tout, leurs capacités extraordinaires provenaient de la même source de pouvoir, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils aient établi une sorte de connexion, de confiance l'un en l'autre.

Et pourtant, tout était parti en vrille. Le Général Ross, avec son annonce de vouloir réglementer l'activité des super-héros du monde entier, avait crée une véritable onde de choc, et tout le monde s'en était retrouvé touché. Le sol se dérobait peu à peu sous les pieds de chacun alors que la guerre était sur le point de leur tomber dessus.

« Je suis venue prévenir Steve, » annonça Natasha d'un ton las. C'était tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines, l'intermédiaire entre les deux camps, et c'était peut-être là une manière d'échapper au conflit qui faisait rage, de ne pas se laisser en être affectée. Oui, elle s'était ralliée à la cause de Tony, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant dénigré le choix de Steve, qui selon elle était tout aussi juste et honorable. Deux belles causes à défendre et deux soldats bornés à la tête de chacune. L'issue de cette ultime bataille risquait d'être sanglante, épique, et non dénuée de conséquences.

« Tony ne reculera devant rien ni personne, et ira jusqu'au bout, peu importe les moyens à déployer, » poursuivit-elle, son regard fuyant celui de l'archer.

Clint renifla, et jeta un œil autour de lui, un sourire pendu sur les lèvres. Même dans la pire des situations, il trouvait toujours une raison pour que les coins de sa bouche s'étirent, ou encore pour sortir l'une de ses blagues douteuses n'amusant que lui.

« Tu me manques, Tasha. »

Cette fois-ci, la blague ne fit rire personne, car ça n'en était pas une. Les mains fourrées dans les poches, Clint laissa courir son regard azur par-delà les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce, observant l'étendue de verdure sans fin entourant le bâtiment.

« Ne joue pas à ça, » prévint-elle, fixant son partenaire (ou était-il désormais son _ex_ partenaire?) avec intensité. Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que tout ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, et qu'il ne suffisait pas de prononcer de belles paroles pour régler cette histoire. Ce n'était pas entre eux deux que cela se jouait, mais entre des forces qui échappaient complètement à leur contrôle, et au milieu desquelles ils se trouvaient, impuissants. Dans ce genre de cas, on ne peut pas rester entièrement neutre, il y a forcément un côté qui pèse plus lourd que l'autre dans la balance, et il a fallu que ce côté en question soit différent pour Clint et Natasha.

« Steve a choisi son camp quand il a décidé de se battre pour Bucky, » ajouta la jeune femme, les bras croisés, peu encline à débattre de la question à cet instant. « Il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas sauver. »

Clint haussa les épaules, se tournant à nouveau pour faire face à la russe.

« Un ancien agent soviétique, formé à tuer tous ceux dont on lui chuchote le nom à l'oreille, sa conscience et sa volonté effacées par les nombreux lavages de cerveau qu'on lui a fait subir au point qu'il ne se souvienne ni de ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait ni même de ce qu'il était. Tout ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Le regard de Natasha s'assombrit tout à coup, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Ne me compare pas à lui, » dit-elle en portant sa main à l'endroit où s'était logée la première balle ayant marqué sa rencontre avec le Soldat de l'Hiver, presque une décennie plus tôt. C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, une sorte de rappel de ce pourquoi elle se battait.

« Je sais ce qu'il t'as fait endurer, Nat. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est plus lui. Il redevient la personne que Steve a connu de plus en plus chaque jour. Je pense qu'il a le droit à sa chance.

\- Tu penses beaucoup trop. »

Le ton de la jeune femme était sec, mais Clint continuait d'insister. Après tout, il avait toujours été celui qui croyait le plus en l'humain, preuve en était que Natasha était toujours en vie. La seconde chance qui lui avait été donnée, elle ne la devait qu'à un seul homme, et était-il étonnant que ce même homme défendait aujourd'hui une cause aussi perdue que celle de Bucky Barnes ?

« Il est hors de tout contrôle, Clint. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand il s'en est pris à nous avant de s'enfuir. Il ne maîtrise pas sa force, et a bien failli tous nous tuer. Il aurait pu m'avoir sans la moindre difficulté. »

Les yeux de l'agent s'égarèrent alors sur le cou de la jeune femme, où il savait que Barnes avait serré violemment sa main en métal, au point de laisser la Veuve Noire à terre l'espace de quelques instants. Si T'Challa n'était pas intervenu, Natasha ne serait peut-être plus là pour en témoigner.

« Je te dirais bien de ne pas t'en mêler, mais c'est déjà fait, » dit-elle, un sourire triste peint sur son visage pâle, son regard se posant une dernière fois sur l'ami le plus proche qu'elle ait jamais eu.

« Malgré tout, tu me manques, » lui répondit l'archer, avant de se pencher vers son amie et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Un contact bref, mais que Natasha aurait encore l'impression de sentir plusieurs heures après. « J'essayerai de ne pas frapper trop fort si on devait en arriver là. »

Natasha laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Tu n'as jamais réussi à me frapper fort, Barton.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Romanoff, » dit-il en effleurant la joue de l'espionne du bout des doigts, et la laissant s'éloigner quand elle se résolut à lui tourner le dos.

Quand elle eut franchi quelques pas, il l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Bucky et toi avez une amie en commun. D'après Steve, il ne cesse de dire son nom, » déclara-t-il, scrutant la silhouette de la jeune femme. « Natalia. »

À ces mots, Natasha se figea sur place, comme prise au dépourvu. Un flot d'images toutes plus floues et désordonnées les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit. De jeunes danseuses se mouvant à l'identique, leurs tutus rouges flottant légèrement en accompagnant leurs gestes. Le recul du revolver qu'elle actionna pour la première fois. Le sang poisseux et indélébile sur ses mains, qu'elle sentait aussi frais que le jour où il y fut versé. Une voix, lointaine et proche à la fois, qui ne cessait de répéter la même chose. _Natalia_.

HYDRA connaissait ce nom, Bucky avait dû l'entendre lorsqu'il était sous leur commandement. C'était ça. Rien de plus. Les dossiers du SHIELD ayant été déversés sur Internet, il avait pu l'entendre n'importe où. Il s'était renseigné sur les Avengers, pensa-t-elle. Mais comment un homme accumulant près de septante ans de retard sur les systèmes de renseignements aurait-il pu obtenir ce genre d'information ?

Trop, c'était trop à penser pour le moment. Il fallait se concentrer sur la mission, c'était ça le plus important. Le reste attendrait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle n'y était pas préparée, et préférait donc en faire abstraction. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite par ce genre de choses. Clint voulait semer le trouble dans son esprit, voilà tout. Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment. _Non_.

« La machine est lancée, Clint. Prends soin de toi. »

Sans se retourner, elle franchit la distance la séparant de la sortie d'un pas plus rapide que prévu, accueillant avec soulagement l'air frais de l'extérieur qui envahit ses poumons, soudainement en manque d'oxygène. Elle devait désormais s'en retourner auprès de Stark, car comme elle l'avait dit, la machine était lancée, et chacun devait se préparer à entrer dans une guerre qui avait été décidée pour eux.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Alors, prêt(e)s pour la sortie du film ? Les premières critiques ont été publiées, mais évitant un max les spoilers vraiment importants, je n'en ai lues que certaines, et ce troisième volet des aventures de Captain America s'annonce excellent ! Le fait que Clint et Natasha soient présents dans cette aventure est une encore meilleure raison d'attendre impatiemment le 27 avril ;)**_

 _ **J'ai développé un intérêt pour le pairing Natasha/Bucky ces derniers temps, et j'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'ils vont faire de ces personnages dans Civil War. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, je resterai toujours à 100% team Clintasha (comme on dit, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre) :D**_


End file.
